


Pray

by Gloomiwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Streamers, Twitch - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiwrites/pseuds/Gloomiwrites
Summary: ⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING: death, violence, mentions of death, blood, mentions of suicide, and depression ⚠️ If those bother you DO NOT MOVE ON ⚠️-'𝙷𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸'𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕𝙽𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚒𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚝𝚂𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚝𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚛𝚢, 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚝'-When thing's are feeling down, dear Presley turns to the only thing that makes her happy.I'd like to mention that yes, Gloomi is my online name, no this isn't about me, I just really liked the name :)
Relationships: None





	Pray

Whelve- To bury something deep; to hide.

°  
•  
°  
•  
The soft gust of the wind blew the young adults faded dark blue hair from side to side, then in front of her eyes, blocking her view. A huff escaped her pale lips as she tucked the loose strand behind her ear, and continued to stare down at the empty road that was so many feet below her.

She didn't let her gaze break as she dangled her legs off the side of the bridge. The soft orange glow of the street lights fell onto her black sweater, revealing the holes and tips.

Just as she was about to stand up, to do what had been tempting her all night, the screen of her phone lit up. A Twitch notification. 'Ranboo is live! Come check it out!'. This made her smile through all the tears on her face as she picked up the phone, and began walking back to her car.

Tapping on the notification, she was brought to the twitch app, where one of her favorite streamers was playing a block game she loved so much. Hearing the younger males deep voice calmed her, and her sniffled began to die down.

After a few minutes of sitting in the driver seat of her car, phone propped up on the dash, she grabbed it, along with her debit card. Then, she went to Ranboo's about tab, and donated ten dollars with a donation message filled with honestly.

A few seconds later, it popped up on stream, and the voice read it out: 'Gloomi has donated ten dollars. Hey Ranboo. I would like to be honest. You quite literally just saved my life by streaming. Thank you.' This made the block man stop, and pause his game of bedwars. "Thank you for the ten Gloomi... are you okay? I hope you're okay. I'm going to text you after the stream. What their Twitter chat? Find them please."

Within minutes, the black haired girl was getting so many notifications on twitter. She was speechless. How did they find her so fast? The power of the Community is how. She pulled down to see the notifications. Only a few, but it was still a lot.

She now had one hundred twitter followers, when she started with around twenty.

With a smile, she wiped away the new tears of happiness, and opened twitch once more. Then, she donated once again, more than the last time, as a last thank you.

'Gloomi has donated fifty dollars: Guess you found me. Gotta bounce. Have a great stream Ranboo.'

"Woah! Gloomi! Thank you for the fifty! Be safe please! I'll be DMing you after the stream!" Ranboo replied as the bot read the donation. Chat was filled with people spamming her twitter. With a smile, the female closed out the twitch app, and went to twitter.

Gloomi @gloominess  
Hey new followers. I'm Gloomi. Nice to meet you.

With that, she plugged her phone into the aux cord, and put her spotify playlist on shuffle. The song Pray by Jxdn came on first.

°  
•  
°  
•  
Upon arriving at her small apartment building, the female went up to her apartment with speed. Her sleeves were a bit too long for her, and covered her hands. And her pants were bleach stained sweats she had been wearing all weekend.

When she opened the front door, she was greeted by the soft meow of her Ragdoll cat, Kurtis. "Hey K.." She whispered to him, moving down the hall to her room. When she got there, she froze in the door frame, staring at the mess that was made before she had left, and flashbacks riddled in the back of her mind.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Shrieks of terror escaped the girls lips as she was dragged by her wrist from the bathroom. Blood trickled down her arm, splattering onto the tile. "God damnit Presley you're so fucking infuriating!! Just do what I ask and this wouldn't be a problem! It's a simple task you dumb fuck!" A male screamed at her face, pointing to the bed in the middle of the room.

Presley glanced down at her wrist, lifting up her sleeve to reveal the red mark from the hours before.

The man threw Presley onto the bed aggressively, pinning her cut up arms above her as she trembled. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it.." He cooed, trailing kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. The female shivered, closing her eyes tight.

She shook her head, and tossed her shoes into her closet. He was gone, and that's what mattered most.

When her head hit her pillow, she was out like a light.

A few hours into deep sleep, the sound of her phone buzzing right next to her face made her eyes flicker open. She frowned, grabbing it as she rolled over, but her frown faded into a smile when she saw it was a twitter notification.

Ranboosaysstuff has followed you

Her eyes then wandered below to see the DM notification. She opened it, and squinted as she read it.

Ranboo  
Hey! I hope you're doing okay and I'm glad that I saved your life today, but just know you did that. You stopped whatever you were doing to watch my stream. If you ever need someone to vent to, I'll be here. Good night Gloomi.

Gloomi  
Thanks a lot Ranboo. And I'm not okay, but I'm better. A lot had been happening and I felt like ending it tonight. I was going to. I stood at the edge, ready, but I didn't.

Ranboo  
Well it's good you didn't. Also I checked out some of your drawings and stuff! You're really talented! We should play Minecraft some time!

Gloomi  
Totally! But it should wait until I move out of this dumpy apartment, and get my set up.

Ranboo  
Totally. Goodnight!

Gloomi  
Goodnight.

With that, she plugged her phone in, and turned back over, drifting back to sleep.

°  
•  
°  
•  
It had been a week since her attempt, and she was already moving out of the apartment she had once shared with her abusive ex boyfriend, and into a new one.

Within the last week, she had uploaded another video you her youtube channel, which was a short animatic. It was just one about the Dream SMP, but it was getting quite a few views.

Her twitter was now at two hundred followers, and she averages around ten likes when she tweeted.

Presley was sat at her new office, setting up her new minecraft account. She put in her new skin, and loaded the game.

Then, she loaded up discord, and chrome. She decided to tweet something out.

Gloomi @gloominess  
block game kinda fun ngl  
💬 24 ♻️ 7 ♥️202

Once discord opened, she smirked at the group chats she was in. She was in all her favorite creators discords, as well as a few group chats. Then Presley clicked on one that was just her private messages with Ranboo.

When she joined the call, she deafened since he was. A smile formed on her face when the twitch notification popped up on her phone screen.

'Attempting hardcore ft. Gloomi'


End file.
